<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Box Of Chocolates by SilverCrane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420898">Like a Box Of Chocolates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane'>SilverCrane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto sucks in a large breath, straightening up. "Before I forget, here-" He rumages in his bag before pulling out the chocolates he had stayed up last night wrapping. They weren't anything special, but his eldest sister had helped him pick them out in the store, all the while teasing him about the 'pretty girl' he was going to give them to. He hands them to Isogai in one stiff gesture, both hands almost crinkling the plastic. "Happy Valentine's day."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Box Of Chocolates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! Hope you guys are having an amazing day! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiroto arrives ten minutes late for their meet up in front of the movie theater. Isogai is, of course, already there, and he watches with an amused smile as Hiroto bends over, his satchel bag sliding down his back and colliding angrily with his legs.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late." He huffs, out of breath because he had ran all the way from the train station- it was the train that made him late, after all, although he had left the house with little time to spare.</p><p>"It's fine, I just arrived." Isogai says, ever the perfect gentleman, although Hiroto knows he always shows up fifteen minutes early. "Besides, the movie doesn't start for another ten minutes, anyways."</p><p>Hiroto sucks in a large breath, straightening up. "Before I forget, here-" He rumages in his bag before pulling out the chocolates he had stayed up last night wrapping. They weren't anything special, but his eldest sister had helped him pick them out in the store, all the while teasing him about the 'pretty girl' he was going to give them to. He hands them to Isogai in one stiff gesture, both hands almost crinkling the plastic. "Happy Valentine's day."</p><p>Isogai blinks, then laughs, taking the chocolates with both hands and giving a mock bow. "Thank you greatly, Maehara-kun." He taps his knuckle against the side of the box. "I'll treasure these forever." </p><p>Hiroto can't help but smile at that. "What about me, Isogai-kun?" He teases, leaning his elbow against his boyfriend's shoulder. "Where are my chocolates?"</p><p>Isogai laughs, shoving him off. "Well, Maehara-kun, it was my impression that boys gave chocolates on White day, so I'm afraid I've come unprepared." </p><p>Hiroto hums, pushing his lips out in a pout. "Well, maybe I'll just take these back then." He reaches for the box, and Isogai laughs again, holding them out of reach.</p><p>"Nice try, wise guy." He sticks his tongue out, slipping the box into his school bag. "You'll get yours later." He pauses, tilting his head. "Although I might share during the movie. Maybe."</p><p>Hiroto sighs dramatically, pressing his chin into Isogai's shoulder. "Yuu you're so mean." He whines, hugging his boyfriend around the waist. Isogai makes an amused noise, wriggling free from his grasp and making his way up to the ticket counter.</p><p>"Fine, I'll make some with you later, okay?" He offers, as if that hadn't been the plan from the beginning. Hiroto beams, and leans over, pressing a quick kiss on Isogai's lips.</p><p>"Enjoy your movie." The ticket person says, sounding way too tired for a morning shift. Hiroto gives them a sympathetic smile that probably looks more like a grimace.</p><p>"Well Yuu, what do you say? Want to buy some overpriced popcorn, pizza that looks like cardboard, or Inua's favorite- the sushi?"</p><p>Isogai wrinkles his nose. "The one that made her throw up?"</p><p>Hiroto clicks his tongue. "That's the one!"</p><p>"No thanks."</p><p>Hiroto turns and stops walking. "Well then, my dear sir." He pauses for dramatic effect. "Might I interest you in some-" He fumbles around in his bag. "Wait-" He scowls, fingers just barely grasping the edge of what he was looking for. "Hold on- got it!" Triumphantly, he pulls out the variety pack of candy he had managed to smuggle in. "Dun dun!"</p><p>Isogai laughs. "You're going to get us in so much trouble, Hiro." He takes the bag of candy anyways, popping it open and studying the contents as he continues walking.</p><p>"What theater are we in anyways?" Hiroto asks, peering over his shoulder. Wordlessly, Isogai hands him one of the tickets. "Ah. This way then." He gently steers Isogai to the left. "Anything good in the candies?"</p><p>"Hm. Got some twizzler sticks, nerds, gumdrops, and gummy worms." He lists, closing the bag again. "Nice variety pack, how much did it cost?"</p><p>He waves off Isogai's question, taking the bag from him. "Not much. Besides, you're already paying for your ticket, I gotta treat you somehow." He winks, and Isogai rolls his eyes, unable to keep the smile off his face.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Hiroto places a hand to his chest. "You wound me, Isogai-kun." He says dramatically, bending his knees and mock falling to the ground. There's the sound of a throat being cleared behind him, and he quickly shoots back up in time to see an older woman with a child glaring at him.</p><p>Next to him, Isogai snickers, a hand covering his mouth. "You just got in trouble~" He singsongs. Hiroto laughs it off, although the back of his neck burns with embarrassment. </p><p>"This is our door, right?" He asks, sparing a glance up to the top, where the title is listed. He had forgotten what they were seeing, honestly. "Think we missed the previews?"</p><p>"Hope not." Isogai says, pushing open the doors. He lowers his voice. "Those are the best part."</p><p>Hiroto smiles, laughing silently. "You're so weird, Yuu."</p><p>"You still love me." Isogai whispers back, reaching his hand out and lacing his fingers with Hiroto's.</p><p>"Yeah I do." He pulls Isogai back, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Now let's get seats before we get looked at with disdain again."</p><p>The corners of Isogai's lips turn up, but he does as Hiroto said, pulling him along by their conjoined hands. They find seats in one of the middle back rows, although the movie theater is mostly empty. The commercials are still going on, and every-so-often Isogai will lean over, his breath hot on Hiroto's ear, and recite the commercial line by line.</p><p>The movie starts, and Hiroto can see the blues of the screen reflected in Isogai's eyes. Isogai's grip on his hand, laced together over the armrest, tightens, and the smallest of smiles crosses his face.</p><p>Hiroto can't help but stare.</p><p>The movie ends with Hiroto having missed half, but it's honestly not that much of a loss. It was a film he had seen many times before- and so had Isogai, if the way he mouthed the words to certain scenes was any indicator. Isogai ends up crying three fourths of the way through, and Hiroto figures maybe then is a good time to start paying attention. He ends up with tears in his eyes too- theres nothing quite like the feeling you get when two idiots finally stop pining after each other and get together. He has a lot of personal experience on that point.</p><p>"I liked it." Isogai says simply after the movie is over, and it's just the two of them sitting in the darkened room. They had managed to work their way through the candy, and Hiroto's fingers were buzzing with pent up energy.</p><p>"Yuu, we've seen this movie literally twelve times, of course you like it." He jokes, reaching over and plucking the still-unopened box of chocolates from Isogai's school bag. "Now, I remember a certain someone promised to share his chocolates..." he trails off, giving Isogai is best pouty face.</p><p>Isogai sighs, taking the box from him and cracking it open. "You've had too much sugar, Hiroto. You're never going to be able to sleep."</p><p>"It's literally one in the afternoon, Yuu, I think I'll be fine." He jokes. Isogai is probably right though- He can feel the energy coursing through his body. His leg has been bouncing since the movie started, but that didn't really have much to do with the sugar.</p><p>Isogai hums and gives him a knowing look. "On second thought, let's save these for later." He closes the box, tucking it back into his bag. Hiroto pouts, but enticed by the prospect of later, gets up anyways. </p><p>"We're still on for lunch at your place, right?" He asks, extending his hand to help Isogai out of his seat. He takes it gratefully, smiling up at Hiroto.</p><p>"Of course. My mom has been talking about it all week, you'd think you're her boyfriend, not mine." He jokes. "It's been a while since you were last over."</p><p>Hiroto hums. "Well, mom's place is a lot further than dad's is, so it's kinda hard for me to be over every single night like I used to."  He slips his hands into his pockets, tilting his head up. </p><p>"Well, I'd rather you be at her place and far away then where you were." Isogai says softly. His eyes are another story, narrowed and harsh. It's comforting, having someone get angry on his account, but it's unnecessary. He leans over, pecking Isogai on the lips.</p><p>"Well, I don't want to keep your mom waiting too much." He smiles as Isogai's expression softens, and he reaches a hand out. Hiroto takes it, pulling him out the door.</p><p>"How's school going, by the way?" He asks once they get out of the movie theater. Isogai hums, tilting his head back and squinting at the bright sky.</p><p>"Good. We had a math test on Thursday. How about you?"</p><p>Hiroto grins, pumping his arm up. "I'm now a starter on the soccer team!" He cheers, and Isogai makes a small noise of awe. "Yep, you are looking at the future ace of Matsubara!"</p><p>Isogai laughs. "That's amazing, Hiro! Have you been concealing that all week to surprise me?"</p><p>He smiles, sheepishly. "Maybe. I wanted to see your reaction, honestly." Isogai laughs again, leaning over and kissing him softly. </p><p>"I'm proud of you." He says, pulling apart to pass through the subway gates. Hiroto follows after, passing his card over the machine and quickly tucking it back into his bag.</p><p>"Yeah?" Hiroto raises an eyebrow. "Think I deserve a chocolate?" He makes a kissy face, blinking his eyes. Isogai makes a face, punching his shoulder gently.</p><p>"If you wanted chocolates so badly you should've gotten your own at the store." He chides playfully. "Besides, we're literally going to make chocolates in-" He glances at the wall map. "Approximately twenty minutes, unless the train is slow."</p><p>"Ah, that reminds me." Hiroto blinks, sitting down on one of the benches. "They were running slow when I was coming, thats why I was late."</p><p>"Hm." Isogai raises his eyebrows, looking unimpressed.</p><p>"I'm serious! I left totally on time."</p><p>"Hiro, no offense, but in middle school you were late for nearly every class. And we didn't even change classrooms!" Isogai laughs.</p><p>Hiroto pouts. "Well, I was on time today, until the train messed it up. I would never lie to you, Yuu-chan."</p><p>"Fine, fine." Isogai smiles, rolling his eyes. The train pulls into the station and he stands, brushing off his pants and helping Hiroto to his feet. "I'll believe you." </p><p>"You're so mean to me, Yuu." He pouts, pulling himself up and following his boyfriend onto the train. They squeeze their way through the crowd- it is rush hour, after all- and finally find a place to stand, gripping onto the rail above them.</p><p> "That's me. Mean, mean Isogai." He huffs a laugh, bumping his shoulder against Hiroto's. Hiroto smiles and bumps him back.</p><p>"How's Kataoka, by the way?" He asks as the train pulls out. Isogai makes a face, reflected in the glass of the window.</p><p>"Stressed. I told her joining the student council as a first year would be too hard on her, but she didn't listen. She's on the swim team too, I'm scared she'll overwork herself."</p><p>Hiro hums. "Invite her for a movie night maybe? She likes those old American films, right?"</p><p>"I'm not sure she'd be willing- you know how it is." He frowns. "Once you start, it's hard to get out and do things." </p><p>"Hey, you know what we should do?" He says excitedly as a thought comes to him. Isogai tilts his head in his direction. "We should have a middle school reunion! You, me, Kataoka, and Okano!"</p><p>"That might be a good idea." Isogai nods. "I haven't seen Okano-san in a while, she went to-"</p><p>"Dorihaiya." Hiroto finishes for him, and Isogai smiles. "I saw her at the supermarket the other day." The train coming to a stop pulls his attention, and he releases the handhold. "Looks like our stop!"</p><p>Isogai grabs his hand, pulling him through the crowd. "Feel nostalgic?" He teases when Hiroto stops on the platform. He's right, in a way- it's been almost a year since he's gotten off on his old stop. It feels weird, and familiar, and the feeling itches beneath his skin.</p><p>"A bit." He jokes back, following Isogai up the stairs and into the sunlight. He squints at the brightness, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes. His feet turn right, automatically, and Isogai follows behind, his grip tight and grounding. </p><p>The street is the same as he remembers, and he inhales the scent of bread from the bakery across the street. "I think I'm getting hungry again." He laughs.</p><p>"My mom will be glad to hear that." </p><p>"Yuuma-kun!" A voice calls, and Isogai turns to the old lady- Ishida-san from the flower shop, he remembers. Her bespectacled eyes turn to him, and widen slightly. "And is that Hiroto-kun? You've grown so much!"</p><p>Hiroto laughs, making his way over. "It's only been a year, Ishida-san. I see you're still as lovely as ever, how are the flowers?"</p><p>Ishida-san laughs, a hand going to her cheek. "Oh you charmer." She laughs, and Hiroto laughs along with her. At his side, he feels Isogai shift.</p><p>"We should probably get going, Ishida-san." He says, apology evident in his voice. He steps back, intent to continue on his way. "It was nice seeing you!"</p><p>"Yuuma-kun! You better bring him back around again soon!" She calls after them with a teasing voice, and Isogai laughs goodnaturedly. His cheeks are red when he turns to Hiroto, who smirks. </p><p>"You look like a tomato." He jokes, poking Isogai's cheek. His hand is quickly batted away, and Isogai rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Shut up. I'm not used to like-" He gestures. "I don't know, people knowing I'm in a relationship with you? I mean, until last month, Ishida-san was still trying to set me up with her granddaughter."</p><p>That makes Hiroto laugh. He knows Ishida-san's granddaughter- a nice girl, sure, but a girl. He tries picturing them side by side but the image just makes him crack up even more.</p><p>"It's not that funny, Hiro." Isogai admonishes, but there's a small smile on his face. They turn at the corner, footsteps in sync, and Hiroto resists the urge to start skipping.</p><p>Isogai's street is the same as it was a year ago, and although he knew it wouldn't change, the fact that it had remained the same still filled him with a strange sense of joy.</p><p>"Ah. I bet the twins will be happy to see you." Isogai comments from behind him, and he grins, bolting forward.</p><p>The elevator up to their apartment is broken- even in a year that hadn't changed- so he climbs the stairs, two steps at a time. Behind him, Isogai shouts to be careful, but he doesn't pay him any mind, only stopping once he teaches the fourth floor.</p><p>"We're home!" He shouts, flinging open the door to Isogai's. He's immidiately tackled to the ground by two small bodies, both clamoring for his attention.</p><p>"Hiro-nii!" Sakuto greets, his hands twisting in the fabric of Hiroto's shirt. "You're back!"</p><p>"It's been so long!" Sakura adds from his other side, her twin tails bobbing as she bounces up and down.</p><p>"It's been a bazillion years!" Sakuto nods his head, pulling Hiroto back to his feet. "Mama said if we were good today you'd play with us!"</p><p>Hiroto laughs, freeing his hands from their grasps and ruffling up Sakuto's hair. "Well, were you good?" He asks teasingly. Sakuto makes a face, and that's the only answer he needs.</p><p>"Hiro-chan!" Isogai's mom calls, approaching from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "It's been so long!" She reaches over, pinching one of his cheeks. "Has your mother been feeding you enough? You look so skinny!"</p><p>"Hi, Isogai-san. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"</p><p>"Okaasan! Don't smother him!" Isogai whines from behind him, a little out of breath from the stairs. Hiroto grins, turning to him.</p><p>"I don't mind, Yuu." He says, at the same time that Isogai's mom says</p><p>"Yuuto, you worry to much."</p><p>They both turn to each other and smile, with Isogai's mom patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Well, I've prepared some sandwiches, but after that the kitchen is free for you two!" She winks. "Don't make too much of a mess!" Then, grabbing the twins, she retreats back into the house.</p><p>Isogai makes an indignant noise. "What does that even mean?" He buries his face in Hiroto's shoulder. </p><p>"Embarrassed, Yuu-chan?" Hiroto teases, reaching a hand up to tickle Isogai's cheek. He makes a small noise, turning his face to actually look at Hiro.</p><p>"What does she think we're going to do in the kitchen?" He asks with a sigh, releasing Hiroto to pull off his shoes. Hiroto does the same, smiling when he finds his slippers- the kanji of his name stitched in the corner- in the same place he left them, almost a year ago.</p><p>"Anyways, it sure is nice to be back." He says, stepping into the apartment and glancing around. "Hey, is this picture new?"</p><p>"Yeah, Sakuto painted it in art class. He's getting pretty artistic these days, think Sugaya-kun would be up to taking an apprentice?" He jokes, passing Hiroto and heading to the kitchen. "Here, mom made sandwiches." He picks the plate up, offering them to Hiroto. </p><p>"Yum." He takes one, munching on it eagerly. He hasn't eaten since the candy in the movie theater, and before that, a piece of toast for breakfast. "So, Chef Yuuma, what's the plan?"</p><p>Isogai glances over from where he's tying his apron, and he nods in the direction of the apron hook. "First, get an apron. Your clothes are too nice to ruin."</p><p>Hiroto does as he says, picking up a light blue one with flowers embroidered on them. "Is this your mom's?" He asks, pulling his hair up to tie into a ponytail. It mostly slips out, but he manages to get a few strands in. His hair is getting too long- he'll have to ask his sister to cut it.</p><p>"Yeah, but she doesn't use it too much." Isogai says, getting bowls out from the cabinet. He places them on the stove with a loud clatter, wincing. "Here, hold this." He hands a large platter to Hiroto, then returns the bowls.</p><p>"We're not using those?" Isogai shakes his head with a laugh.</p><p>"Just the tray." He takes it from Hiroto. "Could you get the parchment paper?"</p><p>"This stuff, right?" Hiroto pulls the parchment paper out of one of the drawers, opening it and closing it a few times. Isogai nods. In the time it took Hiroto to find the paper, he's gotten a pan out, and is already melting something in it. He points to the pan.</p><p>"Could you line that please?"</p><p>Hiroto does as he says, watching him carefully. "Y'know, Yuu, they always say its best to snack while cooking."</p><p>Isogai fixes him with an unimpressed look. "Thats what the sandwiches are for, Hiroto."</p><p>"Okay but-" He's cut off by another look from Isogai, and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine. I'm just reminding you they exist." He goes to pout near the sandwiches, munching on them and watching Isogai, who seems at home in the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, Yuu."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"What are your plans after graduation?" Isogai pauses, glancing over at him.</p><p>"I dunno, I'll probably get a job. I'll see about college, maybe if I find a cheap one..." He grimaces, scooping a cup of sugar into the pan he was cooking with. "Why?"</p><p>"Just thinking you'd make a great chef. You certainly know your way around a kitchen, anyways."</p><p>Isogai smiles. "Maybe. What about you?"</p><p>"Ugh." He leans his head back, squinting at the ceiling. "I don't wanna think about it. We're only first years, anyways!"</p><p>"You're the one who brought it up!" Isogai laughs.</p><p>"Well, only about you." He glances back over at Isogai. "Anything I can do to help?"</p><p>Isogai hums. "Bring me a sandwich, please?" </p><p>Hiroto gives an exaggerated bow. "Anything for you, m'lord."</p><p>"You're the one who offered!" Isogai laughs, measuring in the cocoa powder and stirring. Hiroto brings him the sandwiches as requested, lifting one to his lips.</p><p>"Say "ah'."</p><p>"Ah." Isogai rolls his eyes, but he still opens his mouth, allowing Hiroto to feed him. He takes the rest of the sandwich from Hiroto with his free hand, chewing happily. "Man, mom always makes the best sandwiches."</p><p>"Got that right." Hiroto laughs, grabbing a sandwich of his own before placing the plate back down.</p><p>"Hey, Hiro." Isogai says, once he's worked through his sandwich. "You can open the chocolates now, if you want." </p><p>Hiroto grins. "Nice." He quickly finds the already open box, removing the lid and placing it on the counter next to Isogai. "Look, variety pack." He says proudly.</p><p>"Ooh, fancy."</p><p>"This ones caramel, and I know you hate those, so I'll eat them for you."</p><p>Isogai snorts. "How chivalrous." He pauses what he's doing to pick one of the chocolates, studying the lid of the box. "This one has nuts in it. That one's white chocolate- I'm sure you can tell- this one has- ooh, cherry syrup? That's interesting." He pops the chocolate in his mouth, smiling blisfully. "It's good!"</p><p>"Yeah?" Hiroto smiles, watching him.</p><p>"Yeah. Nice pick, Hiro." He nods firmly, going back to stirring. "Okay, next step is to pour the chocolate into the pan and then- freeze it."</p><p>"Freeze it?" He questions. </p><p>"Freeze it." Isogai confirms. "Do you want to pour?"</p><p>Hiroto takes the bowl from him, gently pouring the mixture out onto the parchment paper. It goes slowly, like molasses. "Looks tasty."</p><p>Isogai laughs. "Lets just hope it actually works. Chocolate is hard to make, you know."</p><p>"I didn't." He sets the bowl down, and Isogai takes the tray, putting it in the refrigerator. "Please, tell me more about chocolate making."</p><p>Isogai huffs amusedly, rolling his eyes. "I don't know that much about it. But half the time I try to make it it fails."</p><p>"Good thing we have these, then?" He says, lifting one of the chocolates up for Isogai to eat. He does so, making a thoughtful face.</p><p>"Was that the cherry one? I think I like that." </p><p>Hiroto laughs. "I'll keep that in mind for next year then." He says, and Isogai leans forward, pressing a cherry-flavored kiss to his lips.</p><p>"What was that for?" He asks, when Isogai pulls away, and the other boy hums, pulling him close.</p><p>"No reason. Happy Valentine's day."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's day! As always, if you have any questions feel free to leave them below, or contact me at silvercrane14 on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>